Native advertising, as well as native content generally, is of increasing importance. For example, native advertisements may perform well, yet may be relatively unobtrusive to the user's experience.
While displaying ads typically involves a request to a publisher to add an HTML code snippet directly on the places where they wish to include ads on their website, this method may be complex in the cases where multiple ads are to be injected. Furthermore, this method may relinquish too much control over ad placements to the publisher and may be error-prone due to even minor changes to the publisher's webpage structure.